Catching Up
by mistylee
Summary: Find out what happens after the season 6 series finale.. This is the prequel to 'From Here to Eternity'.
1. Introduction: Catching Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or places in "Dawson's Creek".**

**A/N: I was very hesitant to post this story****, since it is my first ****fanfic**** ever****. This is what I started writing before I began "**_**From Here to Eternity**__**"**_**. It is basically what happened right after the series finale and leads up to the wedding of Pacey and Joey.****"From Here to Eternity" picks up right where this story ends.**** Hope that makes sense ****… ****Anyways ,**** on with the story…**

**Introduction**

Catching Up

It had been two weeks since the friends and family of Jen Lindley laid her down to rest. Life and responsibilities in Capeside would wait no more for the sorrow of Jen's tragic death to pass. Life had to continue, no matter how impossible the task may seem to be.

Jack McPhee and Doug Witter found that spending time with their newly adopted daughter Aimee helped them to cope with their loss. Aimee's beautiful blue eyes and curly blonde hair reminded Jack so much of Jen that he couldn't help but feel that a part of her would always live on. The family lived together in a beautiful five-bedroom house by the creek.

Grams moved in with the family after Jen's death. She helps watch Aimee when Jack and Doug are at work. Having Grams back in Capeside is the breath of fresh air this family needs during times like these. Plus the amount of sorrow she would let them express was limited; for she believes in celebrating life in the present and not dwelling on the past. Grams knows that Jen would have wanted it that way.

While Jack is attending his responsibilities as Capeside High School's English teacher, Doug can be found attending to the many responsibilities that accompany being the sheriff of Capeside – it is a rough, thankless job but someone has to do it.

While Jack, Doug, Grams, and Aimee all reside in Capeside, Dawson takes up residence in Los Angeles, California. He is still producing the number one teen soap, _The Creek_. The show is in its third season with ratings so high that it is very unlikely it will be canceled anytime soon. Recently, Dawson received the opportunity to meet with his idol Steven Spielberg, to discuss his ideas about a new film he would like to pursue.

With all the time Dawson spends producing _The Creek_ and writing his new movie script, Dawson has little time to relax and have fun. He tries to keep in touch with his friends as much as he can, but it seems that a day turns into a week and so on and so forth. Fun is not a word in Dawson Leery's vocabulary at the moment.

Pacey Witter has been in Capeside for the last two years. He recently opened a restaurant properly named, _Creek House_. Despite the latest scandal with Maddie, Pacey has worked hard to establish a well respected name for himself in town. He is a local chef and businessman with numerous opportunities in his future.

Within the last two and a half weeks, Pacey has reunited with Joey Potter, his longtime love, after five years. Therefore, he has been spending most of his present time staying in New York with Joey while Doug cares for the restaurant.

Joey Potter has been working hard as an editor for the _Booktastic Publishing Company _© in New York. She has worked hard to establish the stability she currently enjoys and does not plan to give it up anytime soon. Everything in her life seems to have fallen into place ever since she got back together with Pacey.

Indeed, life without Jen has been painful but inevitably, it has to go on. I'm sure that somewhere out there Jen is looking down on her friends and family with love, grace, and pride.


	2. Chapter 1: A Meaningful Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the "Dawson's Creek" characters or places.**

**Chapter One**

A Meaningful Proposal

While in New York for the past few weeks, Pacey had been missing out on the problems that his restaurant, _Creek House_, had been enduring. When Doug agreed to run Pacey's restaurant while he was away, he never imagined the problems that would arise while he was gone.

First, the main chef Jesse decided to take it upon himself to change the menu and refused to serve anything that was not on his pre-approved list of options. By the time, Jesse was fired and a new chef was hired, the wait staff became confused as to what exactly _was_ on the menu and orders were being mixed up frequently. Customers would order one dish but receive quite another. By the time the proper food was served a riot had broke out with the customers demanding free food for all of the time that was wasted while waiting for their proper orders to come.

Then of course came the contaminated spinach fiasco. Several customers claimed to have eaten spinach at the restaurant and were feeling deathly sick. The nasty rumors of impending lawsuits against the restaurant soon followed. By day fifteen of Pacey's absence, Doug had had enough.

"Pacey I'm telling you right now, if you are not back in Capeside within the next 48 hours, I will be forced to close the restaurant until you return to open it!" an impatient Doug snapped at his little brother.

"Woa, woa, woa Dougie!! Calm down. If you could just give me-"

"NO! 48 hours. Then I close it!" roared Doug as he slammed the phone down on his little brother.

Pacey knew his absence from the restaurant wasn't going to be easy, but he never imagined it would fall apart so quickly.

Pacey had been putting off reality long enough. He needed to be realistic about his future with Joey. Living in New York was just not an option for him since he owned a business several hours away in Capeside. He knew his days in New York were numbered and he needed to make some adjustments fast.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When Dawson Leery considered the notion of his first movie to be about a feisty, female vampire slayer, he had no idea the repercussions that would arise from such a concept. This female slayer had always been a fantasy of Dawson's and it was only recently that he came up with a specific plot for a future movie. Once he finished with the outline he began to write like crazy for several days at a time with little sleep. At the end of eight days, Dawson had completed a script for the new movie and had many new, creative ideas for a sequel.

His new script was soon found in the hands of a very popular director by the name of Steven Spielberg. Spielberg read it at once and immediately wanted to meet the creative innovator of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

The meeting with Spielberg was a dream come true for Dawson. Finally, a chance to not only meet the man that had inspired him to become a filmmaker, but also arrange to make a movie with him – _his_ movie.

When the day finally arrived for Dawson to meet with his idol he was properly dressed, had an adequate amount of sleep, and was prepared to present his ideas for the movie.

He arrived fifteen minutes early to a small cozy office. A young woman was there, sitting quietly, reading what appeared to be a script. She instantly caught Dawson's eye. She had a classic beauty about her– long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and very petite. Dawson was immediately attracted to the way she held herself- she sat up straight, with one leg neatly placed behind the other.

He barely found a seat when an intern walked in and called out "Dawson Leery and Anne Sommers. Mr. Spielberg will see you now".

Dawson was surprised to have company in the meeting with Spielberg. He thought he would be alone. He looked around the room to see just _who_ this "Anne Sommers" was. The beautiful blonde that caught his eye when he first entered the office stood up and followed the intern.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Inside Joey's New York apartment, Pacey and Joey decided to have a relaxing evening on the couch to watch a movie. Pacey wanted to watch the Steven Seagal action flick "Belly of the Beast," but reluctantly gave in to watch "A Walk to Remember" when Joey flashed him her puppy dog eyes. Throughout the movie, Pacey wondered what he was going to do with his relationship with Joey. By the time the movie was over, he knew _exactly_ what he was going to do.

"Joey, there is something we need to talk about."

Joey looked up at Pacey with concern, "What's wrong Pace?"

"Well, that's just it. Hopefully nothing. You see, Dougie called today and said the restaurant isn't doing so well. He says he is going to close it until I come back and you know that I can't afford for it to be closed for very long." Pacey paused looking at the concern on Joey's face. He took a deep breath and continued:

"Joey, I-I can't stay here. And I can't move out here – to New York. Not right now. I have a business in Capeside and I have too many strings attached there to leave". Joey began to interrupt but stopped as Pacey continued, "But, I also can't leave here without you. I just got you back Jo and I won't lose you again-" "So Pacey, what are you saying??" interrupted Joey abruptly. It sounded to Joey like Pacey was about to break up with her.

Pacey inhaled deep and took Joey's hands in his. He slowly got down on one knee in front of her. Joey, taken back for a moment, shifted backwards on the couch. Pacey looked into those big, beautiful brown eyes he loved so much, "What I am asking Joey, is- is: 'Will you marry me Josephine Potter?' Will you marry me and be my wife in Capeside?"

Joey took a moment and looked at Pacey wondering if this was real or some kind of cruel dream. Things with Pacey had finally slowed down and seemed – dare I say – perfect.

That famous Potter fear took over and several questions popped into her head: "Is this too soon?" "Does he really want to marry me?" "Will this hurt Dawson?"

Joey took a deep breath and then looked into Pacey's deep-blue, ocean eyes. An overwhelming feeling of comfort enveloped her body as she looked at the man who made her spirit come alive.

With a smirk on her face and sarcasm in her voice, Joey replied, "Well Mr. Witter, if you think I am going to continue to do your filthy laundry as your wife you are very, _very_ mistaken. Mrs. Witter or not, I refuse to be tormented anymore with your stinky clothes. You are just going to have to learn to do it by _yourself_".

Pacey chuckled with relief, "I think we can arrange for laundry lessons". With a satisfied grin, Joey leaned in and kissed Pacey, accepting his proposal to become his wife.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The meeting with Spielberg went a lot faster than Dawson had anticipated. Anne Sommers was indeed in the meeting with Spielberg. It turned out that the famous director and producer had heard of Anne and thought she would make a great Buffy in Dawson's new flick. Anne didn't say much during the meeting, except that she looked forward to trying out for the role.

Dawson was hesitant to just _give_ the leading role to someone he had only_ just_ met. But, Spielberg insisted that Anne would be perfect for the role so, Dawson agreed to consider her.

After the meeting, Dawson decided to ask Anne out for coffee, so he could get to know her a little better. After all, she did intrigue his interest. He quickly caught up with her before she reached the elevator and shouted, "Anne!!"

Annoyed, Anne sharply turned around and glared at Dawson. Even though he would be deciding her fate in the new movie, she still wasn't going to put up with any disrespect from him. "Its _Ms. Sommers_ to you Mr. Leery," she snapped with fire.

"Oh right. Sorry uh- _Ms. Sommers_," replied Dawson in surprise, "Hey I was wondering if you would like to go have some coffee with me? I heard there is this nice place a couple of-"

With a look of disgust, Anne interrupted, "Sorry, Mr. Leery but I don't date asinine directors," and with that, she turned around and got into the elevator.

Taken back for a moment, Dawson quickly followed her and grabbed the elevator door. "Well if you don't date _asinine_ directors then maybe you would consider dating a very _gracious_ and _courteous_ director," responded Dawson with poise, "I don't know what kind of a man you think I am, _Ms. Sommers_, but I am most certainly not asinine".

Observing the look of doubt that appeared on Anne's face, Dawson continued, "Let me prove it to you. Meet me at club _Area_ tonight at eight".

Impressed, Anne smiled and answered just as the elevator door shut, "See you at eight Mr. Leery".

**A/N: Although I introduced Anne Sommers into the story, she is just an actress and this is not a **_**Buffy**__** t**__**he Vampire Slayer**_** crossover. I always thought it would be cool to see Dawson branch out into other popular movies/****t.v****. shows. Hope you enjoy so far… And Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Living, Loving, & Merriment

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the "Dawson's Creek" characters or places.**

**Chapter Two**

Living, Loving, and Merriment

With the recent development in Pacey and Joey's relationship, the couple wasted no time in planning for their future. Pacey wanted Joey to move back to Capeside immediately and live in his apartment, but she just couldn't leave her job that fast (and on such a short notice). They finally came to the agreement that Joey would move back to Capeside _after_ the wedding. They would just have to commute between New York and Capeside on the weekends to be together.

Pacey and Joey decided to celebrate their new engagement, that weekend, back in Capeside. Their first night in town Joey stayed with Bessie, to help her with the B&B, while Pacey straightened out the problems at _Creek House_ and planned their engagement party for the following weekend. They met up later the next evening at Doug and Jack's house for a barbecue.

Jack met Pacey and Joey at the front door and welcomed them into his home. He slapped Pacey on the back as he entered and said, "I can't believe you finally did it Witter! You finally got that ring on her finger!" Pacey smirked and replied in a low, sarcastic tone, "Yeah, we'll just see how long that lasts". Hearing that, Joey hit Pacey on the shoulder and gave him a stern look.

"I never thought I'd see the day, little brother, when she would get you to settle down," called Doug from the kitchen. "Real funny Dougie," replied Pacey mockingly.

"You do realize what you're getting into this time, right Joey?" asked Doug as he put his arm around her. "I think I can handle this punk" she replied looking at Pacey with a raised brow and a smirk. "So how are you guys doing??"

"We are doing very well child," answered Grams as she walked in from the hallway carrying Aimee, "It is so nice to see you Josephine. Bessie tells us there is a blessed event occurring in your future."

"That Bessie wastes no time," answered Pacey, shaking his head and taking Aimee from Grams.

Jack led Pacey and Aimee into the living room, while Doug went to the back yard to start grilling for the barbecue. Grams and Joey settled in the kitchen with some coffee and talked about the couple's future together.

The group enjoyed a full evening that included the barbecue, a movie, and just basic catching up. After an eventful night, Pacey and Joey left Jack and Doug's house to spend the rest of their night in Pacey's apartment.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Dawson arrived at the club_ Area_ early to reserve a table for him and Anne. After he made the proper arrangements, he went back to the front door to wait for Anne to arrive.

Dawson didn't have to wait long before he spotted her. She looked stunning with her blonde hair pulled back in loose curls, wearing a sleek top and blue jeans. Dawson had never met a woman that gave him butterflies as Anne did. His heart leapt as he realized she was looking at him. '_So_ _t__his __is__ what Joey was talking about when she told me __how__ Pacey ma__de__ her feel alive__,'_ he thought. She had piercing blue eyes that appeared to see right through Dawson- directly into his _soul_.

Anne walked gracefully up to Dawson and greeted him with an apology, "Hey Dawson. I owe you an apology. I was very careless with the choice of words I used earlier today and I want you to know that I appreciate the opportunity to meet with you tonight to talk about the role of Buffy."

She had said it with such confidence that Dawson knew she was sincere. "Well, I need to apologize to you too, for being so abrasive at the meeting. I become too passionate about my films sometimes, and that passion clouds my vision- which I might add at the risk of sounding trite- you are looking _very_ beautiful tonight," said Dawson as he held out his hand.

Anne grinned and took it. He felt a tingle go up his arm as he led her to the table where they would be having dinner.

They gradually began talking about Dawson's new movie. It wasn't long before Dawson realized Anne was the _perfect_ person to play Buffy. She was vivacious, witty, and elegant- all the qualities needed for the role.

The more they talked the more comfortable and personal their discussions became. Dawson was really surprised at how easy it was to talk to Anne. It was as if he was talking to Joey. Before long, the duo was exchanging stories about friends, family, and lost loves.

Dawson was surprised at how much he had in common with Anne. He told her all about his best friend and soul mate and how they were getting married in the near future. Anne said she had a soul mate as well, Nick, but he died when she was 13. She said that he would always have a piece of her heart and Dawson didn't need an explanation.

Another similarity was the fact that both had lost a parent. Dawson had lost his father when he was 18 and Anne lost her mother when she was 19. Anne's mother died of an unexpected stroke.

Dawson was shocked when Anne told him that she grew up on the Massachusetts/Connecticut border. She had lived with her father and little brother, in a small town, until last year when she decided to pursue acting. She moved out to LA on her 21st birthday, so she was only three years younger than Dawson.

Within the few hours they had spent together, they had analyzed each other's family members, former lovers, and friends. They were very comfortable and surprisingly attracted to each other. It would be an understatement to say that 'sparks flew.'

When Anne decided it was time to go, Dawson politely offered to walk her to her car. As they were walking towards her little red car, Dawson tried to figure out something clever to say to end the night. He took a deep breath and settled with the cheesy line, "I had a really nice time tonight".

"Yes it was very nice. Maybe I'll have my schedule cleared for next weekend," replied Anne with a smile.

Dawson was just about to agree to another date when he remembered the engagement party, "Oh, wait. I'm sorry Anne. I can't next weekend. That is when Pacey and Joey are having their engagement party-"

"-And _all_ soul mates must be in attendance," said Anne completing his sentence.

"Yeah, something like that," nodded Dawson as he just thought of an idea.

"Anne, this may be a bit impulsive... But, would you like to go back to Capeside with me and be my escort to the party?" Dawson was surprised at how spontaneous he was being. He had never asked a woman he had just met to meet his friends and family back in Capeside.

"Well, since you've told me all about these incredible people, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to meet all of them." Anne leaned over and gave Dawson a kiss on the cheek. She then handed him a napkin with her phone number and address written on it. Before she got into her car, she turned around and gave Dawson a wink and a smile, "Call me".

With that, she drove away leaving Dawson with a stomach _full_ of butterflies.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey woke up the next morning and couldn't find Pacey anywhere in the apartment. After a thorough search, she assumed he left early to work at the restaurant.

She decided to take the opportunity of being alone and catch up on her editing. First, she made herself some coffee and toast before settling on the couch. She was wearing her comfy, yet modest, one-piece plaid pajamas. She had her hair up in a loose ponytail and her reading glasses on. She was really relaxed and cozy as she read the manuscript.

She was halfway through editing the first chapter when suddenly the front door burst open. Pacey's sister Gretchen, her husband Caleb, and Pacey entered the apartment- exposing Joey in her modest attire. A little stunned, Joey quickly got up and grabbed a robe from the bedroom. When she came back out, she awkwardly greeted Gretchen and her husband, while giving Pacey a sober glare. Feeling embarrassed, Joey hastily excused herself and left to go take a shower.

While Joey was getting dressed, she wondered what Gretchen and Caleb were doing back in Capeside. She hadn't seen Gretchen in years, but Pacey had kept her up-to-date on what was going on in her life. He had told her that she was living in Phoenix, Arizona, working as a secretary for the PHPD- Phoenix Police Department. It was at that job Gretchen met Caleb James, a crime scene investigator. Pacey had said the couple got married almost two years ago. So, it was a surprise to find the couple in Pacey's apartment that morning.

As Joey entered the living room, properly dressed, she noticed that Pacey, Gretchen, and Caleb were immersed in deep conversation on the couch. When Gretchen realized that Joey was in the room she quickly stopped talking. "We need to go," interrupted Gretchen as Pacey was still talking. She grabbed Caleb's hand and headed for the door. Before she exited the apartment she turned around and smiled at Joey, then looked over at Pacey and said "We'll meet you guys out at the house".

Before Joey got a chance to ask Pacey what was going on, he grabbed her hand, "Great. We're ready to go".

"Where are we going Pacey?" asked Joey suspiciously.

"We are going to look at our new house," replied Pacey nonchalantly as he helped Joey out the door. Joey tried to stop and process what she had just heard, but Pacey kept pushing her forward. He helped her into his black, 2004 Jeep Grand Cherokee and said, "Hurry up now Jo! We're gonna be late for our meeting."

It wasn't until they were on the outskirts of Capeside that Joey fully processed what had just happened.

"YOU BOUGHT US A HOUSE PACEY?!?!!!" boomed Joey as she realized what he had done. Pacey tried to answer but Joey continued, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING Pacey?!?!?? And WHEN exactly were you going to let me in on this little decision of yours? Huh Pace?? Because last time I checked, things like BUYING A HOUSE, were among the top things that couples consulted with each other on _before_ actually BUYING the house."

"Woa, woa, woa, Joey. You're gonna have to hear me out on this one," replied Pacey desperately. Joey glared at Pacey in bewilderment but he continued, "You see early this morning Gretchen called. She wanted to meet up for some breakfast and talk. I didn't want to wake you Jo because it was so early, so I left. When we met at Dougie's, not only was I surprised to find out she was back in Capeside, but she and Caleb _bought a house_ in Capeside as well."

"Oh! _NOW_ I see the logic in all of this," interrupted Joey sarcastically, "Gretchen decides to buy a house so, Pacey decides it's time to buy a house too!"

Pacey looked at Joey frustrated, "You are really gonna have to let me finish here Jo".

Since Joey turned to look out the window, Pacey decided it was safe to continue, "They are moving back to Capeside, Joey, because Caleb was transferred to the Boston Police Department. They decided to buy property in Capeside and Caleb would commute between towns. Gretchen got to telling me about the houses she and Caleb saw in town. She told me about this particularly nice home about 5 miles east of Capeside and south of the creek. It's a two story house with a basement. It has 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Gretchen wanted to buy it so badly but Caleb didn't want anything to do with it-"

"Well that makes me feel SOOO much better Pace!" lashed Joey in a nasty tone.

"May I continue, Joey?" asked Pacey annoyed. Joey realized she was getting nowhere with the interruptions so she gave him a nod and he proceeded with his story.

"Look Joey, the property has been on the market for almost five years now. The realtors would take just about_ any_ price for it. We aren't going to find a better deal here Jo. Gretchen took me to the house this morning. It's in a nice secluded area- _perfect_ for a family. The only problem is it's really run down."

Seeing the frustrated look that just appeared on Joey's face, Pacey quickly added, "The property is full of possibility. All it needs is a little TLC, Joey. Maybe even a woman's touch. I have this all planned out. Gretchen and I were talking about it all morning. We can afford this house because Gretchen is going to buy and own 40 of the restaurant. She is going to administer to the business on various mornings and evenings and I'll manage it the rest of the time. Plus, the money she is putting into it will help me out on the bills and give me a considerable amount of free time to work on the house. I can have the house finished by the time the wedding gets here Joey. You wouldn't have to do a thing."

Joey knew Pacey had high hopes of getting the house, but she still didn't want to rush into anything like that. _Especially_ now.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Pacey," sighed Joey as she looked away from him and out the window.

When Pacey turned off the highway and onto a winding dirt road, Joey put her elbow on the door of the Jeep and put her chin in her hand. She sighed as she looked out the window to the passing trees.

Joey was frustrated. It wasn't so much the fact that Pacey had just bought a house without her knowledge; it was the fact that she was losing her job and the stability she had created in New York. How was the couple going to survive off of Pacey's income alone? Clearly, they would be sitting comfortably if she could keep her job in New York- but that wasn't the reality of the situation.

Unexpectedly, Joey felt Pacey's hand touch her shoulder. She looked over at him and he gave her a look of reassurance and comfort. She sighed and slowly smiled giving in. She was never good at staying mad at him; especially when she felt the tingle in her shoulder where his hand was on her shoulder. He gently entwined her hand in his. She felt comfort as she was holding Pacey's hand. She never felt safer than when she was with Pacey. She knew as long as they were together, they could accomplish anything.

Suddenly, as they were driving down the winding road, Joey had an epiphany. Why _couldn't_ she keep her job in New York and live in Capeside? All the publishing company had to do is fax her manuscripts and she could fax them back, edited, and by the deadline. She remembered the company did that for another editor about a year ago when her husband got transferred to Germany. Joey wasn't going to be _that_ far away, so this could work!

Pacey turned off the winding road, onto smaller gravel road going down a small hill. To the right, behind the hill- and out of sight from the main dirt road, Joey saw an old, but large, run-down house. It was really dirty but the color on the house appeared to be white with blue trim. There were tall, brown weeds and grass growing all around. They were as high as the handle on the door of Pacey's Jeep. There was a lot of work to be done to the property to get it to be livable again.

Pacey parked west of the house - in a small area in front of 5 medium-sized rocks – a place that was clearly made for two vehicles to sit. There was a circular area of gravel in front of the house. Joey saw Gretchen and Caleb's Blazer parked in front of small shed to the east of the house.

"Well Joey, this is it!" said Pacey with enthusiasm. He leaned over and gave her a long, loving kiss before they both got out of the jeep. She bit her bottom lip savoring the taste. Joey got out and slowly walked towards the house. She had to admit, with the new revelation of being able to keep her job; the house, did indeed, look full of possibility.

Pacey stood behind Joey and put his arms around her waist, supporting her. They both just stood there, looking at the property with all of its opportunity. She leaned back and put her head on his shoulder and whispered close to his ear, "Thank you, Pace."


	4. Chapter 3: Work Hard, Party Hard

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or places in "Dawson's Creek".**

**Chapter Three**

Work Hard, Party Hard

With the blink of an eye, the weekend was over as quickly as it had started. Joey was back in New York, sorting out the plans for the upcoming wedding, while Pacey stayed in Capeside and moved into their new house. Dawson started production for the new _Buffy_ movie and Anne prepared for her upcoming lead in the film.

The week appeared to move even quicker than the weekend before it and faster than anyone realized- as Friday was approaching. No one was quite ready for the weekend.

All through the week, Joey was working hard making preparations for the wedding and the move to Capeside. She and Pacey had finally agreed to a May wedding, which was less than three months away. That meant that Joey needed to tie up all loose ends by mid-April, which was only two months away.

Joey received the thumbs-up from her boss, on Tuesday, to work out of her new home in Capeside. Even though she could move to Capeside anytime, she decided to stay in New York until _after_ the wedding. That way she could take her time to plan the wedding and pack up her stuff in New York.

When Friday morning arrived, Pacey drove to New York, with his Jeep, and picked up Joey to take her back to Capeside for their engagement party Saturday night.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Dawson and Anne had talked a lot since their first date. They spent most of their time _together_ as they were preparing for the movie. Dawson and Anne were quickly learning that their blooming relationship was not just a random _fling_ but instead the early stages of something deep and passionate. Dawson was rapidly falling in love with Anne and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He had been in love like this once before- with Joey. But even with Joey, there was never this many sparks when they were together. The only difference _this time_ was that Anne was falling in love with him too.

All through the week, Anne was acting confident and secure around Dawson about going to Capeside to meet his friends and family, but deep down that was hardly the case. Anne was nervous- and not just about going to Capeside, but also about her developing feelings towards Dawson. Her feelings were _genuine_ and _intense _and she had never felt those combined feelings for anyone before.

On one hand, Anne loved to argue and debate with Dawson about life and love- sometimes to the point of frustration, but on the other hand, she loved to hear his ideas about the world and society, as well as his obsession for movies. Anne had never met a man that could bring out as much fire in her as Dawson did. The flame was not _hate_, by any means, but more of an affection she had never really experienced before- affection full of _compassion_.

Throughout most of her life, Anne had hardly _ever_ felt nervous or anxious, but this trip to Capeside had her packing and re-packing her suitcase several times- not to mention _all_ the clothes she decided were necessary to bring on a two day trip filled three suitcases. The only thing that had her truly anxious about the trip was meeting Joey: Dawson's ex-lover and soul mate. Dawson hadn't talked about Joey since their first date, but he had said enough about her then to make Anne understand how important she was in his life.

Friday morning had finally arrived and Dawson picked up Anne promptly at nine. Even though Anne was physically ready to go, her mind wondered if this trip wasn't a big mistake.

The couple drove to the airport and boarded the plane at 1:00 that afternoon. The trip to Boston eased Anne's worries considerably. Dawson told Anne comical stories about growing up in Capeside. She found his childhood nickname hilarious and loved the story about his detention in the tenth grade. Dawson made Anne feel comfortable about meeting his family and friends.

Dawson and Anne arrived in Boston at 5:00 that afternoon. The plane had to make several stops on the way and by the time they received their luggage and got a car to drive to Capeside it was already 7:00.

They arrived in Capeside at Dawson's house by 8:30 that evening. Gail, Lily, and Mike greeted Dawson and Anne outside and helped them carry their luggage into the house. As Anne stepped into the living room, Lily looked up at her and said sweetly, "You have really pretty hair". Anne kneeled down to Lily's eye-level and caressed the seven-year-olds blonde hair, "But not nearly as beautiful as your hair Lily. Maybe you can fix my hair later?" Lily's blue eyes widened with excitement. With a huge grin, she answered eagerly, "SURE!" After that, Lily wasn't found to be very far from Anne for long periods of time.

As Mike, Gail, Dawson, and Anne gathered in the living room to chat, Lily decided the best place to be was on Anne's lap. Dawson was really content with how well Anne and his family were getting along. He was truly surprised at how Lily had taken to Anne. He had never seen Lily cling to Joey like that before. Plus, when Gail pulled Dawson aside and told him with a firm embrace, "I like this one. Keep her," Dawson knew Anne was more than something special.

By the end of the night, Lily had fallen fast asleep in Anne's arms and Dawson was amazed at how well Anne was with her. They were both very tired so Dawson called Pacey and Joey to cancel their arrangements to go out for drinks that night.

Dawson slept in the guest room while Anne slept in Lily's room (which was Dawson's old bedroom). Dawson knew that night, as he went to sleep, that he was going to marry Anne.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Early Saturday morning, Pacey woke up to find Joey in the room across the hall from his bedroom. She was up on a ladder, painting the walls a light blue. He was surprised to see her there because they had decided not to spend any more nights together until their wedding night.

Pacey cleared his throat. "I thought I left you at the B&B last night," he inquired with a smirk as Joey stepped down from the ladder.

"You did indeed Mr. Witter," answered Joey as she wrapped her arms around Pacey's neck, "I grew restless early this morning and Bessie didn't want to talk to me so she sent Bodie to drop me off here to actually _accomplish_ something with my time".

Pacey looked at the blue paint on her nose and couldn't help but kiss her, "Should I whip us up some breakfast Miss Potter?"

"No. Sorry Pace. I don't have time," answered Joey as she glanced at the clock, "I should go get in the shower before Bessie picks me up. We are going to meet Gail, Lily, Grams, and Aimee to go shopping for my wedding dress."

She leaned up and gave Pacey a kiss and quickly left the room. He was left standing in the doorway, mesmerized at how long her kisses lingered on his lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Gail woke Anne and Lily early Saturday morning with the news of the shopping trip with Joey. At first, Anne respectfully declined to go, but then changed her mind thinking it would be rude _not_ to accept.

When Joey and the other women arrived at the Leery house, they were clearly not expecting Anne to come along. However, Gail introduced her to the women and they all seemed pleased to have her company on the trip. Joey, in particular, asked Anne to ride along with her and Bessie on the way to the bridal shop in Boston.

Joey and Anne made great conversation on the road to Boston. Anne found out so much about Dawson from Joey. She could see why Joey was his soul mate-they were so much alike.

When the women finally reached the bridal shop, they wasted no time in looking for the perfect gown for Joey. It was Anne who found the dress Joey would wear on her wedding day. It looked so beautiful on Joey. It was pure white with a low, yet classy v-neck and a long ruffled bottom. Bessie became teary-eyed when Joey appeared from the dressing room with the wedding gown on.

"Joey, you look so much like your mother," said Gail in disbelief as she examined the dress on Joey.

"Like an angel from the heavens above," concluded Grams.

Joey knew, even as she was putting on the long, silk dress, that it would be the one she would marry Pacey in. It just felt right. She quickly bought it and the ladies left to get some food before heading back to Capeside.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Late in the afternoon, Joey invited Anne over again, to help her get ready for the party at the B&B. Anne was flattered that Joey would ask and graciously accepted. They spent most of their afternoon preparing themselves for the party and getting to know each other.

At 6:00 that evening, Pacey and Dawson arrived in Pacey's Jeep to pick up Joey and Anne. Pacey wore black slacks and a cream colored button-down shirt with a black leather jacket over top. Dawson went with a more casual look in khaki's and a dark brown, button-down shirt- unbuttoned with a tan shirt underneath it. They sat in the living room and had a few beers as they waited for the women to come out.

Anne appeared first, in a short, brown, blue, and white print dress with her blonde hair down and curled back. She looked absolutely stunning. Dawson quickly got up and asked for her arm.

Then Joey entered the room. She gave a nervous smile and bit her bottom lip as she looked towards Pacey. She looked elegant wearing a short, solid black, silk dress. Her hair was pulled back slightly with dainty brown curls flowing down.

Pacey's face lit up when he saw Joey. He could never really deny the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach when she entered the room, "Well Dawson, I think we have two of the most beautiful women in the world, don't you think?"

"Couldn't put it better myself Pacey," beamed Dawson as he led Anne out to the Jeep.

Pacey slowly walked over to Joey and faced her. He delicately took her hands in his. She had such soft hands. He gazed into her chocolate eyes and felt his breath growing slower. He could hardly believe how lucky he was.

Joey looked down as he looked into her eyes, feeling embarrassed and self-conscious because it had been _years_ since Pacey had seen her in a dress. Pacey took his right hand and placed it on her chin, lifting her head. His ocean eyes met hers again and she couldn't look away. Pacey stated with confidence, in a low whisper, "I am truly blessed, Josephine Potter, to be marrying the most beautiful woman in the world". And with that he leaned in and gave her a passionate, yet tender kiss.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When the two couples arrived at _Creek House_ for the engagement party, they were greeted by old friends and family. The guests cheered as Pacey and Joey entered the restaurant and Jack popped open a bottle of champagne.

Some of the guests included: Gail, Mike, & Lily; Bessie, Bodie, & Alexander; Doug, Jack, Grams, & Aimee; Mr. & Mrs. Witter; Caleb & Gretchen, Andie with her boyfriend, and even Henry Parker and Will Krudsky were able to make it. But the one person Joey saw that brought tears to her eyes was Audrey.

When Joey saw Audrey, she ran up and gave her a big hug. Joey didn't think Audrey would be able to come since she had moved to Spain with her boyfriend. However as Joey and Audrey were hugging, Joey felt a rather large bump on Audrey's stomach.

"Audrey, you can't be..." inquired Joey with a raised eyebrow, then a big smile with comprehension.

"Yep Joey, I'm due in four months," squealed Audrey, "And that's not all!" Audrey walked over, grabbed the hand of a tall, dark, and handsome man from the crowd, and said, "Pacey. Joey. I would like you to meet my husband and father of my unborn child, Roque Gonzales".

"I just can't believe it Audrey! Why didn't you call me?!??!" demanded Joey as Pacey shook Roque's hand and commented, "Looks like you've been busy man".

"Well, you know, the baby was a little unexpected…" explained Audrey as she rolled her eyes, "And the wedding was just so quick, I thought it would be easier for you to see it rather than just hear about it."Joey placed her hand on Audrey's swollen tummy with amazement. She could hardly believe her fun-loving, irresponsible, and sometimes irrational ex-roommate was going to be a mother.

"All the same Audrey, it's nice to have you here!!!"exclaimed Joey as she embraced Audrey with one last hug.

The party was a blast. Everyone that attended enjoyed celebrating Pacey and Joey's engagement. After a few toasts and a speech from Dawson, Pacey got up and thanked everyone for coming.

As the party started to slow down, Joey decided to take the opportunity to ask Dawson an important question that had been lingering in her mind all night. She took him aside and with tears in her eyes she took his hands and began, "Dawson, you and I have had quite a history together. You have been my best friend, lover, and soul mate- but most of all, you have been my _family_ and since my father cannot be there to walk me down the aisle, I can't think of a better person to take his place than you. Would you do me the honor of giving me away, Dawson? Will you give me away to Pacey?"

Dawson looked into the same brown eyes he grew to love in various ways throughout his life and responded with a hug, "It would by my _honor_ and _privilege_ to give you away to Pacey".

With that, Joey wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over at Anne. She was talking to Audrey and Pacey.

"You know she's perfect for you, Dawson," stated Joey as she looked towards Anne and then back at Pacey.

"Joey, I think we're _both_ very blessed to have two wonderful people like Pacey and Anne in our lives," replied Dawson with a smile.

"You know Joey," started Dawson as he looked over at Anne with all her grace, "I believe I'm going to marry her one day". Joey looked up at Dawson with a grin, "When I first met her, I knew you would."Joey and Dawson exchanged one last embrace before returning to the party.

The night ended with everyone feeling joy and satisfaction. Pacey and Joey couldn't have asked for a more magical engagement party. Dawson and Anne couldn't have asked for a healthier start to their, unspoken, newly committed relationship.


	5. Chapter 4: Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the characters or places in "Dawson's Creek".**

**Chapter Four**

Surprise!

Within the few months that followed the engagement party, Joey and Pacey had accomplished a lot in preparing for their wedding. Joey had kept busy in New York planning the finer details of the wedding, while Pacey continued to run the restaurant and restore the house.

The wedding arrangements were coming together quite nicely by the time May arrived. They would have 5 bridesmaids, 5 groomsmen, two flower girls, and a ring-bearer. Anne, Audrey, Gretchen, Andie, and Bessie would be Joey's bridesmaids and little Aimee and Lily her flower girls. Henry, Will, Doug, Jack, and Dawson would be Pacey's groomsmen with Alexander the ring-bearer. Joey asked her older sister, Bessie, to be her maid-of-honor, while Pacey asked Dawson to be his best man. They both gladly accepted the positions.

A few weeks before the ceremony, Joey would not let herself stress out about the wedding. There just wasn't enough time for stress. She had to focus on packing up her stuff in New York for the big move back to Capeside.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

In the months that followed Joey and Pacey's engagement party, Dawson had completed filming his movie, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. Dawson's life seemed to be going perfect. He had a hit television show, a new movie coming out in the summer, and not to mention a gorgeous girlfriend that he could see spending the rest of his life with.

Anne Sommers was truly amazing. She made Buffy come to life on screen even better than Dawson could have ever anticipated. From what the executives at Sony saw so far of the film, they were very impressed. So, impressed, that they offered Dawson the opportunity to make _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _a one hour weekly drama. Dawson said the only way he would do it was if Anne agreed to play Buffy. Without a doubt, Anne agreed and Dawson had a new project on hand.

Yes indeed, Dawson's future was looking very bright.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

One week before the wedding, Joey made the big move from New York to Capeside. Jack, Doug, and Bodie helped Pacey and Joey with the move. She didn't own any of the furniture in the apartment, so the couple had to buy new furnishings. All of Joey's belongings were moved into the house except her clothes.

Joey still refused to live in the house with Pacey until they were officially husband and wife. She claimed to be superstitious, but the truth was she felt there was something old-fashioned and romantic about waiting to live with Pacey until after they were married. Plus, she got a kick out of watching the tension build up in Pacey's eyes as he pleaded with her to go to bed with him. She promised him that he would be thoroughly rewarded for his patience, but found herself having a hard time maintaining her inner sexual drive from exploring his warm body. Therefore, until their wedding night, Joey stayed with Bessie and Bodie at the B&B.

Pacey used his sexual frustration and worked determinedly to finish the house before the wedding. He cleared the tall weeds and grass outdoors, re-sided and painted the house a pearly-white, in addition to restoring the roof and fixing up the old shed.

He had labored diligently indoors as well, putting in new carpet into the bedrooms and basement, tile into the bathrooms and kitchen, and wood floors into the living room and hallways.

Except for a few repairs here and there, Pacey was nearly finished with the house. His latest project was a surprise for Joey. He was constructing a wooden bed-set from scratch. He thought there was something special about building the bed frame he and Joey would use to sleep on for the rest of their lives.

When Bessie found out, by accident, what Pacey was doing for Joey, she immediately gave Pacey a purple, blue, and green quilt she had kept in storage. She and Joey's mother had made the quilt when Joey was a little girl. Bessie thought it was perfect for Joey and Pacey's bed. Pacey gladly accepted and couldn't wait for Joey to see their new bedroom.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Thursday evening, almost two days before the wedding ceremony on Saturday, Pacey took some dinner over to the B&B for Joey to eat. Audrey called him earlier, complaining that she hadn't seen Joey eat anything since she had arrived on Monday.

As Pacey walked towards the front of the house, he noticed Anne and Audrey talking to Bessie out on the dock. Audrey was holding a piece of paper while Anne seemed to be explaining it to Bessie. When Anne saw Pacey looking at them she quickly grabbed the paper out of Audrey's hand and put it behind her back. With her free hand, she waved and smiled big. Pacey waved back and went into the B&B thinking that looked highly suspicious.

As he entered the living room, he saw Joey sprawled out on the chair sleeping in front of the fire. Her head was resting on her shoulder while the rest of her body rested on the arm of the chair. She had her red reading glasses on with a manuscript in her hand. Pacey assumed she was catching up on her work before she fell asleep. He couldn't help but notice how graceful that woman slept. Even in the strangest of positions.

Pacey went back into Bessie's kitchen and put the food he made for her on a plate and set the plate on a tray. He got out a wine glass from the cupboard and poured some white wine he brought from the restaurant. He then found a napkin and some silverware. He placed the wineglass, napkin, and silverware neatly on the tray next to the food. He then went outside, picked a white daisy, and carefully placed the flower on the tray creating a very appetizing display for Joey's food.

Pacey carried the tray into the living room and placed it on the coffee table in front of sleeping Joey. He then took the manuscript out of her hand and delicately took her glasses off. He then kneeled down behind the chair and began delicately massaging Joey's back, coaxing her from sleep.

As Joey opened her heavy eyelids and took a deep breath, she smiled. She felt a release of pressure from her neck and shoulders as they were being massaged so affectionately. With the combined smells of aftershave, spices from the restaurant, and freshly cut wood, Joey instantly knew who had awoken her so tenderly from sleep.

"Sweetheart… What are you doing?" asked Joey, hoarse from just waking up. She saw the tray and sighed, gratefully. She then turned around and gave Pacey a warm, loving kiss that lingered for what seemed an eternity.

When they finally broke apart, Pacey got up from behind the chair and sat on the couch in front of her, "Audrey said you're not eating, so I brought you some food."

"Bacon, eggs, and blueberry pancakes," said Joey with a satisfied smile, "My favorites!" Joey picked up the tray and went over to the couch to sit close to Pacey. She rested her head on his chest as he put his warm, safe arms around her. He carefully moved the brown hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

As the couple were cuddling, Anne, Bessie, and Audrey charged into the living room. Audrey walked right over to Pacey and took his arms off Joey, "Sorry Pacey, but you are NOT staying here tonight," she took one of his hands and began to pull him up off of the couch, "You were just supposed to bring the food then be on your merry way. You know we love you, Pace, but we have important matters to attend to with Miss Potter tonight."

Joey looked at Pacey in confusion. Pacey began to protest but Anne cut in, "Pacey, don't worry we'll take good care of her… By the way, you need to head back to the restaurant. Dawson is expecting you in…" Anne paused to look at her watch, "in ten minutes now. So hurry".

Pacey was still protesting so Audrey and Bessie got behind him and helped him out the door. "And don't you come back here tonight!" called Audrey with a scowl as Pacey walked to his jeep, "You don't want to make a pregnant woman mad! Just ask Roque!"

Audrey and Bessie went back into the living room where Anne was now telling Joey to hurry up and eat. "Eat quickly Joey! You are going to take a shower before we go and we are leaving in under an hour," instructed Bessie.

"And where exactly are we going?" mumbled Joey with a mouth full of blueberry pancakes.

"That is for us to know and for you to find out little lady," answered Audrey.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When Pacey got to the restaurant, he realized something very curious was going on. He saw Dawson's SUV parked in the front as well as Doug's pick-up. Gretchen was supposed to have closed the restaurant by now since it was nearly 10:30 at night, so no one was supposed to be there right now.

As Pacey entered the restaurant, a group of men that included not only Dawson and Dougie, but also Jack, Mike, Bodie, Will, Henry, Caleb, Roque, and Pacey's father John, greeted him.

"Soo Pacey…" slurred John as he slapped his son on the back, "You finally decided to stop smoochin your girl long enough to enjoy the rest of your bachelor-hood as a _real _man."John lifted his beer high and then brought to his lips taking a long, deep swig. Pacey looked at his father in disbelief. It always amazed him how a man could become so drunk, so fast, so often.

John grabbed Pacey quickly as he stumbled while trying to stand on his own. Doug quickly came over and helped his father to a chair, "Come on pop. I think should take you home. You have had way too much to drink tonight." Doug looked at Pacey with an apologetic, uneasy grin.

"Oh I get it!" exclaimed Pacey with sarcasm and a scowl, "This is supposed to be my bachelor party. How lovely!"

"Not exactly," answered Dawson with a sly grin, "Pacey, this is where we all decided to meet, but this is not where we are having your bachelor party".

"No way man! You're not getting off that easy," agreed Jack as he went behind Pacey with a black scarf.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Pacey as he quickly turned around.

"Don't worry Pacey. We'll make sure you get home in one piece tonight," Jack fired back as he made Pacey turn back around and tied the scarf around his eyes.

"Can't guarantee about tomorrow, though, when Joey finds out," chuckled Dougie as he joined Jack behind Pacey, "Now little brother, we don't trust you to leave the blind-fold on so, I'm going to have to cuff you. And just remember, resistance will get you nowhere."

Pacey looked around at all the men in the room and decided his odds weren't good for a fight. He shook his head and surrendered himself to their custody.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When Joey got out of the shower, 20 minutes later, Anne and Gretchen burst into the bathroom with make-up and an outfit.

"Here Joey, put this on." Anne instructed, handing Joey a long brown, sparkling, tube top with a nice pair of blue jeans. Anne had changed into a tight-fit baby blue party dress. Gretchen was wearing a bright green tube top with blue jeans as well. They had on heavy eye shadow with matching sparkles on the face. Joey immediately noticed that Gretchen and Anne were wearing the same diamond necklace that spelled out the words: "The Maids" on it.

"What exactly is going on here?" asked Joey as she slipped into the jeans.

"We are gonna help you get ready to go to the club tonight Joey," answered Anne with a big, satisfied smile full of anticipation.

"The club?!? What club?" asked Joey skeptically.

"Obviously, for your last night as a _free_ _woman_, the strip club Joey," answered Anne with an emphasis on 'free woman'.

"THE STRIP CLUB!!" boomed Joey shaking her head, "I don't think that is a good idea!"

Audrey came in wearing black pants and a cute maternity top. "What is our Joey complaining about now?" asked Audrey as she put a necklace around Joey's neck and then began brushing her hair. Before Anne had the chance to answer Audrey, Andie McPhee walked in and embraced Joey with a hug.

"ANDIE!" exclaimed Joey as Anne put some mousse into her hair and began scrunching.

"Well, SURPRISE! Ha! I couldn't resist joining you in celebrating one of your last nights as a bachelorette!" beamed Andie. Andie turned to Anne and asked, "We are going to _The Mr. Big Room_ right?"

"Yep! We sure are!" replied Anne as she started digging through a make-up bag.

"Wait a minute! _The Mr. Big Room_?? No, no no no … I don't think so," interrupted Joey as Audrey tried to hold her head steady so Gretchen could put some foundation on her face.

"All right, whiney lady, we'll settle for karaoke. BUT! Now you have committed yourself to singing us a song," answered Audrey.

Even though Joey wasn't thrilled about singing karaoke, it was still better than going to the strip club, so she stopped protesting and let the women fix her hair and make-up.

Gretchen finished applying the mascara to her eyelashes and powdered her cheeks with sparkles. "All right woman," said Audrey as she turned Joey around to face the mirror in the bathroom, "Have a look".

When Joey looked at her own reflection in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. She had on heavy make-up with bronze, sparkly, eye shadow, and thick black eyeliner. Her hair was down and scrunched with wavy brown curls all around. She even saw what the diamond necklace Audrey had put around her neck spelled out, "The Bride."

Joey was overwhelmed and appreciative that they would think to do something like this for her before the wedding.

"Satisfied?" asked Audrey as she gave Joey's hair one last scrunch.

Joey smiled and replied confidently, "Let's go".

XOXOXOXOXOXO

On the ride to Pacey's bachelor party, Pacey had no idea where they were going. He remained blindfolded and handcuffed until he finally felt the car stop after what felt like hours. He heard Jack tell him to get out of the car. As he slowly felt his way out of the SUV, Doug came around and took off the handcuffs. Then, Jack took off the blindfold and the flashing lights in front of him blinded Pacey. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he realized he was standing in front of "The Boom-Boom Room," a bar where topless females served alcoholic drinks.

Pacey shook his head back and forth, but smiled. He just prayed Joey didn't find out about this before Saturday. Caleb walked over to Pacey with a cigar in his mouth. He handed out fresh ones to Jack, Dawson, Will, Roque, Mike, Henry, and Doug before finally offering one to Pacey. Pacey accepted the cigar and looked around with anticipation, wondering what exactly the men had in store for him that night.

Recognizing the concerned look on Pacey's face Dawson explained, "I wouldn't worry too much about Joey finding out about this. From what Anne has told me, the girls have planned something special for her, as well, tonight." Somehow, that did not comfort Pacey.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

As promised, Audrey, Gretchen, Anne, Bessie, and Andie took Joey to a town 30 minutes west of Capeside, to a karaoke bar. The bar was full that night, but Anne had reserved a table for the group.

When they got to their seats, Joey saw a bunch of gifts in the middle of the table.

"Before we start all of that," Anne stated, "Let's get a few drinks and loosen up."

"Here! Here!" agreed Andie and Audrey in unison.

Anne found a server and ordered a round of tequila shots for all the women.

"OK Joey, we are going to play a little game," explained Anne.

"Yes all of you except me," interrupted Audrey, disappointed, patting her belly.

"Right!" agreed Anne sarcastically rubbing Audrey's belly, "Ok, So here is how the game works ladies: Anytime someone says 'Pacey,' we all have to take a shot. I said it first, so now we all must take a drink".

Joey looked at Anne and the women sitting around the table. She knew this was not going to be good. Anne might not have known, but Audrey, Andie, and Gretchen most certainly understood that Joey wasn't good with alcohol. Nevertheless, in the spirit of the party, she agreed to play the game and gulped down one shot of tequila.

"Next rule," continued Anne, "The person that says 'Pacey'- and yes that is another shot- has to go up and sing a karaoke song."

"You are up for two song now Anne," Andie said excitedly.

"Yes, and I will do that after Joey opens her presents," answered Anne,

"Audrey, since you are excluded from the game, will you keep score for us?"

"Why of course!" beamed Audrey.

"Ok Joey, this one is from me," said Bessie handing her a red bag.

Joey found a book inside, cleverly titled "25 Ways to Please Your Man". She laughed and hugged Bessie in appreciation, "Thanks big sis. I'm sure Pacey will enjoy this."

"Uh-oh ladies! There is another drink," exclaimed Anne as she held up a shot glass and swigged the contents down quickly.

Joey suddenly realized this game was not going to be as easy as she had first anticipated. Joey and the other women, painfully, guzzled down another shot.

"Alright Joey! Open mine next," Andie said eagerly handing her a black bag. Joey found inside, a black-lace, see-through bra and underwear set with warming lotion wrapped up in between.

"WOO-HOOO!!" called out Audrey and Anne when Joey held up the lingerie set.

"Again, not sure who will enjoy this more, me or my _better half_, but I am very grateful Andie," said Joey with a smile.

"Oh trust me Joey…" explained Andie, "_That_ outfit combined with _that_ lotion will warm up any cold bed _if you know what I mean_!" The women laughed and Joey continued with the rest of her presents.

The lingerie theme continued with most of the other gifts. Audrey bought Joey a particularly sexy/risqué outfit that made Joey blush when she opened it.

As the night progressed, the ladies loosened up a lot because the name 'Pacey' had slipped out 6 more times. Joey was very drunk when she finally got up to the stage to sing her karaoke song, "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC. Anne and Audrey had to go up with her to make sure she wouldn't fall off the stage.

After the women sang a few more karaoke songs, Joey was feeling very loose and free. She declared in a drunken slur to the women, "All rightyyy maids!! Let's get 'er ready and go to Mr. B-I-G and his mighty _BIG_ room.. And don't look at me like that Audrey! It was _your_ idea after all!"

"Audrey. Give the woman what she wants and take us to Mr. Big's Room," demanded Anne feeling slightly tipsy as well.

"It's getting late, you guys, I think I'm gonna call a cab and take off," interrupted Bessie as she hugged Joey, "You be good."

"ME?? I'm always super-de-duper-licious," snorted Joey with a mischievous grin.

"All right ladies, let's load up and go to the club," called Audrey.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

At Pacey's bachelor party, Dawson ordered a large keg of beer, with unlimited re-fills, for the men to drink. At first, Pacey was only going to have a couple drinks, but after Will and Jack challenged him to a drinking contest, a couple beers quickly became nine. Pacey was feeling so good by beer number fifteen that he couldn't refuse a couple shots of whiskey with his best man Dawson. Pacey had very little recollection of what happened after downing those shots of whiskey with Dawson, but he realized it couldn't have been good.

Pacey had blacked out during the middle of the party when the strippers were giving him a lap dance. The last thing Pacey remembered doing when he woke up the next morning, was wearing a red thong on his head with two topless women sitting on his lap while a hysterical Dawson took pictures.

As Pacey slowly opened his eyes the next morning, the bright light from the window sent a sharp pain through his body. Feeling woozy on his side, he slowly rolled over onto his back and quickly realized he wasn't alone in the bed. Panicked he looked over and saw a curly-haired blonde lying in bed with him.

Pacey quickly got up and put on his pants. He couldn't believe Dawson had let him leave with a woman. How could this have happened?!?? His heart began to race with the realization of the situation he was in.

As he looked at the woman in the bed, he tried hard to remember what had happened. All he could come up with was a blank. In fact, he was not sure _where_ exactly he _was_ either. He looked out the window and saw he was in a hotel. He looked towards the bed and saw a used condom on the floor beside the bed. His heart sank and he felt a lump develop in his throat. All Pacey could think at that moment was how he was going to kill Dawson, Jack, and Doug when he got out of this mess.

The curly, blonde-haired woman in the bed let out a long, low groan. Pacey decided he better wake her and get the hell out of the hotel and figure out how he ended up in this mess to begin with. He walked over to the bed and kneeled down to tap the woman on the shoulder. He recognized the woman's face. "It couldn't be…" thought Pacey. He touched the woman's blonde hair and it moved down slightly, off her scalp, revealing dark hair. The curly-blonde hair was a wig.

Pacey raised an eyebrow and said in a surprised voice, "Joey?" She moaned again and Pacey recognized her voice.

"Joey!" said Pacey, relieved, shaking her shoulder, trying to get her to wake up. "Joey, what are you doing here? How did we get here?"

Joey moaned again feeling nauseous. She opened her eyes and there stood Pacey, looking like hell, only wearing jeans.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," she proclaimed and Pacey quickly grabbed the trashcan. After Joey unloaded the contents in her stomach, she looked up at Pacey now realizing it was morning. She too, had blacked out the previous night. The last thing she remembered was telling Andie she wasn't feeling so well at Mr. Big's.

"God Joey. They really planned this one good didn't they," said Pacey shaking his head, "Where did they take you last night?"

Joey looked up at Pacey and mumbled, "Don't ask me what I did last night and I won't ask you".

"All right," hesitated Pacey with a sigh.

"I do have one question, though," asked Joey looking up at Pacey with a pale face, "did we…."

"I don't know Jo. I just don't know. But it really doesn't matter now does it," mocked Pacey with a satisfied smile remembering the condom on the floor.

"Oh GOD PACEY!" boomed Joey as she realized it was Friday. She sat up quickly- which proved to be a mistake as she turned to vomit in the trashcan again.

When she was finished being sick, she pulled the sheet over her body and continued in a mumble and a frown, "Pacey you weren't supposed to see me the day before the wedding. It's bad luck."

"You know what, Jo," replied Pacey as he caressed her cheek, "I'll get us out of here and take you back to the B&B. Then, I'll go to our house and we will both fall asleep in separate beds. When we wake up, it will be the day before our wedding. The next time I'll see you is as you're walking down the aisle, towards me, preparing to be my wife and I as you're husband. How does that sound?"

Joey looked into his beautiful blue eyes and said softly, "I love you Pace".

**A/N:**** Well there is at least one more chapter for this story (although I might make the wedding a two chapter- I haven't decided yet), then on to "From Here to Eternity". **** Hope you have enjoyed their story so far. Comments are always welcome good or bad. And thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: I Cross My Heart

**Chapter Five**

I Cross My Heart

Friday, the day before Pacey and Joey would officially say 'I do,' passed quickly. As promised, Pacey and Joey didn't see, phone, or e-mail each other.

Pacey spent most of the day with Dawson, Doug, and Jack at the couple's refurbished home east of Capeside. They spent most of the day watching ESPN, drinking beer, and just getting ready for the big day, tomorrow.

Joey, on the other hand, spent the morning and afternoon making sure everything was ready for the ceremony. That night, Bessie surprised Joey and her bridesmaids (staying at the B&B) with a team of masseuses that provided massages, manicures, and pedicures for the women. The massage was _just_ what Joey needed to coax her into a well-needed, deep sleep.

As Joey gradually woke to the smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen, she wasn't sure if this day was truly here. She glanced over at the twin bed beside her and saw Anne sitting up, stretching and yawning.

"Today's the day!" exclaimed Anne with a big smile and an excited shrug.

Joey couldn't believe the day had finally arrived: the day she would become Pacey Witter's wife. The same Pacey Witter who tried to drown her in the creek when she was 5. She took a deep breath and sat up with an anxious stomach.

At that moment, Bessie came in with a tray full of breakfast. Her hair was already up, in curlers, and she had her make-up on.

"Here you go, Jo," she said as she set the tray beside the bed, "You need to eat quickly and then get in the shower because the stylist is already done with Audrey's hair and make-up and is starting on Andie's. Anne you're next."

Joey took a couple bites of the breakfast, but couldn't eat it all since her stomach was uneasy. She was in the shower, with little recollection of how she got there and had very little awareness of what she was doing. Her mind was full of different thoughts and memories. She remembered her mother and yearned for her presence on this special day. Joey wanted her there to help her put on her wedding dress, give her some last minute marital advice, and get teary-eyed as she realized her baby was getting married.

She also thought about Jen. It wasn't right that the girl who grew to be her best friend couldn't be there to share these special moments with her. She sighed as she remembered Jen comforting her, her Jr. year in high school when she was afraid to tell Dawson about Pacey. It was _Jen_ who first saw the passion in the couple's dance and backed away from Pacey completely when she realized he loved Joey. To this day, Joey wondered how her life might have been different without the imprint Jennifer Lindley left in her heart and on her life.

When tears threatened to fall, Joey reminded herself to be happy: for today she was marrying the man of her dreams. She got out of the shower and wrapped a warm towel around her damp body. She looked at herself in the mirror, unprepared for what the day would hold.

Bessie knocked on the bathroom door and came in to give her a pair of sweats. Aware of what it meant when her little sister bit her bottom lip; Bessie grabbed an extra towel and started drying off Joey's hair.

"You're gonna do fine today, Joey. I couldn't be prouder of you."

"Thanks." Joey replied, looking down not convinced.

"Pacey's a good man. He'll treat you right and if he doesn't, you know where to find me…"

"And me…" chimed Anne as she joined the sisters in the bathroom. Her blonde hair was already done: part way up with loose curls flowing all around. She was carrying the dress she would change into as Joey's bridesmaid.

"Thanks you guys, but I'm not worried about marrying Pacey… I'm just in a kind-of trance, thinking about the past," Joey confided.

"You're thinking about Mom," said Bessie as she suddenly understood the look on Joey's face. Bessie gently started brushing Joey's wet hair, trying to get the tangles out like she did when Joey was a little girl.

"I just wonder what she would say… What last minute advice she would have about married life… You know? It's times like this that I really miss her." Joey said, again looking down as painful tears ran down her cheeks.

"Well I have a pretty good idea of how it would go," answered Anne in a confident happy tone, as she zipped up her long, silk, strapless, apple-colored dress. Joey had temporarily forgotten that Anne had also lost a mother too, and looked up curious as to what she had to say.

"Well of course, I could just hear _my_ mother going on and on about how I should have learned to cook when she tried to teach me and now my poor husband will be forever doomed to eat ramen noodles for the rest of our wedded bliss."

Joey closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered the time her mother had tried to show her how to put the stuffing in the bird one fateful Christmas.

_Little nine-year-old Joey Potter closed her eyes and turned away from her mother as she __felt the__ stuffing __in her__ hand__. She knew she would have to __inject__ it__ into the dreadful, uncooked turkey__ and was revolted__. "Now Joey," her mother had said sternly, "Open your eyes. There is nothing to be afraid of. It's__ like all the yummy things in life- you just take__ a deep breath__ and__ a leap. Always remember that Joey… Always remember__…__"_

Joey opened her eyes as one lingering tear managed to escape.

"And we can't forget that all important detail about waiting at least one year before conceiving your first child," Anne continued, gently putting dangling diamond earrings in her earlobes.

_"Mom, do you regret having me and Bess?" little eleven-year-old Joey asked her very ill mother while sitting on the bed with her. __"Of course not Joey.__ You shouldn't think about such things..." Lily would reply stroking Joey's soft brown hair. "Well, I heard daddy tell you how young you were when you had us and I didn't know if you regretted it…" replied Joey looking down, feeling guilty and chewing on her bottom lip. "Joey, it's true that I was really young when I had you and your sister, but that doesn't mean I regret having you girls. I just hope that you wait until you've found the right man and wait until the appropriate time to bring a child into this world. Even though I would never trade you girls for the world, I hope that you learn from my mistakes and wait… Trust me Joey; it makes things a lot less complicated."_

Joey sniggered, recalling how she wrinkled up her nose at the thought of '_bring__ing__ a child into this world'_.

"There's that familiar smile I had hoped to see!" exclaimed Anne embracing Joey.

Joey looked at her bridesmaid, all ready for the wedding and her heart skipped a beat. '_I am going to be Mrs. Pacey Witter today_,' she thought as the reality of it all flooded her mind, making her more anxious.

There was yet another knock on the bathroom door and this time pregnant Audrey and Andie walked in wearing their long, strapless, silk, apple-colored dresses. Each had their hair partway up with loose curls matching Anne's.

"All right girly. It's your turn… Manuel just finished Gretchen's hair, so she ran over to check on Pacey," stated Audrey as she took the hand of the bride and led her to be seated in the kitchen to have her hair blow-dried and curled.

"How's he doing?" Joey asked Andie as the anticipation was building.

"Well, he's been really quiet. Or at least that's what Jack said when I called him this morning. Jack said he was so nervous he couldn't even remember how to put on his tie."

"Yeah I know," interrupted Audrey laughing, "I had to run over there to help the hopeless case with his suit. I had to make sure everything was perfect for our little Joey Potter on her wedding day."

Joey sighed, feeling relieved that she wasn't the only one nervous.

Bessie came out of the bedroom as Manuel pinned the last curl to the top of Joey's head, creating a beautiful, yet elegant display of brown hair, perfect for any bride. Audrey applied her mascara, while Andie finished Joey's make-up with a natural colored lip-gloss.

"Oh Joey!" gasped Bessie with a tear, looking at the graceful woman her sister had become, "You look beautiful!"

Joey blushed, but nodded appreciating the compliment. Then, Anne walked in with the all-important dress. Joey carefully got out of her sweats, hoping not to ruin her hair and make-up. The women in the room helped Joey get into the pure white, glistening, silk dress. Holding back the tears as best she could, as to not ruin her own make-up, Bessie buttoned up the dress in the back. Manuel, with the veil in hand, carefully placed it on Joey's head. The ladies stepped back and admired how beautiful Joey looked in her bridal attire.

The moment was interrupted when Anne got a call on her cell phone. She politely excused herself and went into the living room.

"OH! I almost forgot!" said Audrey as she ran into the other room and came back out with a white bag. "Pacey made me promise to remind you to put _this_ on when I was over there this morning." Joey opened the bag where a white box was found. She opened the box and of course there was the white band she was supposed to put around her thigh for the groom to take off at the wedding dance that night. "I could tell he's got big plans for that poor band!" smirked Audrey. Truly, the garner made Joey laugh and she put it on. "I wouldn't want to disappoint him…" Joey teased, finding her sense of humor again.

When she put the box back into the bag a note fell to the ground. When she opened the letter she immediately recognized the handwriting. It was dated for the Spring of 2000, when she was just a Jr, right before Pacey had kissed her.

Josephine Potter,

I tried to go to sleep last night, but thoughts of you kept me awake… I have never felt like this before… So many emotions all jumbled up in one mass in the pit of my stomach. Every time you're near, I have to remind myself that you love Dawson… And you would never even look at me the way you look at him. But then, as if my mind was playing tricks on me, I saw it… I saw it when you told me you cared for me too: (The morning after my drunken ramble, in the drunk tank, about you and Dawson. The morning I taught you how to drive stick…) I saw that fire in your eyes as you looked up at me on the porch. I thought my heart would jump out of my chest, I thought my gut was going to burst and I knew… Josephine Potter was the one for me. I knew I was a different man from that point on… Whether you are with me or not, you will always be the girl I love…

I don't know if you'll ever see this, but this is my Thank you… You have awoken something inside of me that can never be replaced. You have momentously changed my world and made me see the man I want to become… And for that Josephine, I owe you my life. I love you and always will… I just hope you will see it someday…

Pacey

Joey was mad at Pacey. It was just like him to wait until she had the hair, make-up and dress on to make her cry...

Anne came back into the kitchen and announced, "Sorry guys. That was Dawson. He called to let us know they were all at the church."

"Well, on with the show then!" said Audrey, as her, Bessie, and Andie picked up Joey's train so she could walk out to the limo, to join her future husband at the church.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey walked back and forth in a small room located in the back of the church, where the groomsmen were getting ready. He looked very handsome in his black suit and vest with an apple-colored tie in the front. Nervous didn't even come close to the emotions he was overwhelmed with at that particular moment. He peeked out of the small room and into the church and saw that people had already started to take their seats. He looked at his watch and saw he had fifteen minutes before he would take his place in the front of the church.

Dawson came up to him, from behind, and patted him on the shoulder.

"We're just about ready for ya…" Dawson paused, seeing the anticipation on his face, "I just saw Joey and she looks _beautiful_ Pace."

Pacey gave him a nervous half smile, acknowledging what his best man had just said, and then went back into the room to sit down. His heart pounded faster with each passing minute. All he could think about, at that moment, was how appealing eloping in Las Vegas sounded. He didn't even notice that all his groomsmen had left the room until Bessie entered.

"We are ready for you to go up to the front now Pace," she said as she pinned a single red rose to the front pocket of his jacket. "Dawson went back to get Joey and I don't want you seeing my sister before it's time, so you need to hurry."

He looked up at Bessie and gave her the same nervous smile he had just given Dawson. He took a long, deep breath and rubbed his hands together, "I guess it's now or never!"

He got to his feet and could hardly feel his legs as he walked to the front of the church to stand by the pastor. He looked around the church and saw his mother and father sitting in front of him, in the front pew. Sitting directly behind them was Caleb James and his uncle, Ben Witter with his large family. And not too far behind them were some of his mother's relatives, whom he saw on rare family holidays, but couldn't tell you who they were exactly.

And then of course there was that group of friendly faces he recognized sitting to the right, on Joey's side of the church. Bodie sat proudly in the front with Gail, Mike, and Grams by his side. Then, naturally sitting behind them was Dawson's aunt Gwen with her new husband and Roque Gonzales, Audrey's husband and Andie's boyfriend sitting close by.

They all looked at him with comforting smiles and he felt touched that they all cared so much.

His heart took a giant leap when he heard the grand piano start playing that all too familiar wedding song. He looked up and saw Henry Parker walking down the aisle with Anne Sommers on his arm. She was carrying a bouquet of red and white roses that matched the rose on his tuxedo. As Henry took his place beside the groom, Pacey noticed Anne give him a smile and wink before taking her place on the right.

Next came Will Krudsky, with Audrey in his arm. She too had on a dress similar to Anne's. They quickly took their places at the front and Jack and Andie soon followed. Before Andie took her place in front of Audrey and Anne, she went over and softly kissed Pacey on the cheek and whispered '_I__'m happy for__ you__'_.

When Pacey looked up again, he saw his brother Doug proudly walking his beautiful sister Gretchen up the aisle. Gretchen gave him a proud nod with a smile while Doug slapped his little brother on the shoulder.

When Bessie entered the church, she was wearing a different dress than the other maids, since she was the matron-of-honor. It was the same color as the rest of the dresses, but appeared more eloquent. She was beaming as she looked at Pacey. As most of the other's had done, she gave him a special look before taking her position in front of the other bridesmaids.

Little Alexander Potter walked down the aisle with Aimee Lindley on his right side and Lily Leery on his left. Everyone laughed when little Aimee stopped several times to pick up the red rose petals that Lily threw on the carpet. Pacey scooped up Aimee in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek when she got up to the front and then handed her to Grams before finally resuming his place at the front of the aisle again.

Suddenly, the music changed slightly and everyone in the church stood up. Pacey's stomach did a complete turn with the anticipation of seeing Joey enter the room. He held his breath, waiting for her to appear and then… he saw her…

Just as he thought he knew everything there was to know about Josephine Potter, there she appeared, in a virtuous white wedding gown, walking towards him. He had seen her in dresses before, but never a wedding dress: the dress that implied _forever_. And she was walking towards _him…__Pacey_…_ Not_ _Dawson_…

'_She really __loves__ me_…' he thought as the beautiful angel continued her graceful walk down the aisle. She was glowing and he couldn't take his eyes off of her… He had never seen this side of Joey before. He wasn't sure if he could maintain all the feelings that were begging to burst out of his body…

Joey gripped Dawson's arm tightly for support, as she slowly took small steps towards Pacey. He was grinning like an idiot and she had never felt more butterflies in her stomach as she did at that moment staring at his innocent face. She felt the connection between their eyes immediately, and her heart started to pound fast…

When Joey finally reached the spot where she and Dawson stood before Pacey, she felt a flood of intense emotions flutter from her heart as she remembered his words that started it all:_ "__I'm gonna kiss you in about __ten__ seconds… __And if you don't want me to kiss you...__ Well, if you don't want me to, I guess then you're just gonna have to stop me…__" he paused as she slowly looked up with anticipation. __"T__en…__"_

The pastor's voice brought her thoughts back to the present.

"And who, may I ask, gives this woman to be married to this man?"

She looked over at Dawson and he looked back at her with a confident smile and declared, "I do."

Joey reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and spoke softly, 'Thank you Dawson…"

Pacey reached out his hand to Dawson and gave him a half hug before Dawson took his place to the left of Pacey, to resume his responsibilities as best man.

Pacey held out his left hand and Joey delicately placed her right hand in it, slightly trembling.

_"I think I'm in love with you," _her voice declared in Pacey's mind. _"You think or you know?" he questioned with hope._ _"I know." she answered. "__I've known it since the moment you kissed me and maybe even before that. As scary as it is, I don't want to deny it anymore, Pacey.__"_

The pastor asked Pacey to take both of Joey's hands and face her. He laced his hands under hers and slowly began to caress them when he felt her shake.

"Pacey," The pastor started. "Do you take, _Josephine Lily Potter_ to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in holy matrimony?"

Pacey smiled lovingly at Joey, as he looked deep into her chocolate eyes, taking in every word that the pastor was asking him.

"Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, So long as you both shall live?"

Not taking his deep ocean eyes away from her, he responded with two words that said it all: "I do."

The pastor looked towards Joey, "Now Joey, do you take _Pacey Jackson Witter_ to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in holy matrimony?"

She felt her knees tremble as Pacey continued to rub his thumbs over the tops of her hands. Her love for Pacey was pure and powerful and she felt she couldn't hold it all in.

"Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, So long as you both shall live?"

She heard her voice break slightly as she responded: "I do."

They were lost in each other's eyes, not just _hearing_ the commitment that they were making to each other, but _feeling_ it too.

Just at the right moment, "It's Your Love" came over the speakers in the church and Joey and Pacey walked over to a special table dressed with a white-lace tablecloth, where three candles were placed in the center of it.

_It__'s your love…_

_It just does something to me..._

_It sends a shock right through me…_

_I can't get enough…_

Pacey took the candle on the right, while Joey picked up the candle on the left. He tangled his free hand in hers and they joined candles to light the one in the middle: symbolizing two separate hearts that now beat as one.

_And if you wonder…_

_About the spell I'm under…_

_Ohhhh_

_It's… your… love…_

Pacey could still feel her trembling, so he put one arm on her back and delicately kissed her cheek. "I love you," he whispered and Joey closed her eyes taking it all in.

When the song was over they walked back to center of the aisle to stand in front of the pastor again. Joey caught a glimpse of how teary-eyed Bessie had become and found it difficult to fight the heavy tears that threatened to fall as well. Joey had done a good job of maintaining her emotions up until this point in the ceremony.

"Alexander, may we have the rings please?" asked the pastor.

Pacey stooped down and picked up the beautiful silver band that would eternally bind his soul to Joey's.

"Pacey, as you put the ring on her finger, repeat after me: 'I give you this ring as a symbol of our love.'

"_I give you this ring as a symbol of __our__ love_"

"And with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you"

Pacey saw the tears of joy falling from Joey's face and he swallowed hard and continued:

"_And with all that I am__…__A__nd all that I have__…__ I honor you_"

The pastor finished: "And with this ring I thee wed"

Pacey paused, looking down for a moment, so he would not lose control of his emotions. He was surrendering his heart to her forever, in those last few words. He took a deep breath and looked back up, with his beautiful blue eyes looking directly into hers: "_And with this ring__ I thee wed__…_" He carefully slid the ring back onto her delicate finger: giving her all he had.

Joey dabbed beneath her eyes with the hand that Pacey had just put the ring on. The pastor waited until Alexander handed Joey, Pacey's silver band and asked her to repeat the following words as she placed the ring on his finger:

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love."

"_I give you this ring as a symbol of our love_"

"And with all that I am… And all that I have… I honor you… With this ring I thee wed…"

Joey was overwhelmed as she heard those ancient, binding words that so many others had said in the past. The tears fell freely from her eyes. She too was giving _all_ of herself to Pacey. She looked down trying to find her voice again. When she looked up again, she saw Pacey's smile and looked to his deep-blue, ocean eyes where tears had formed. He lovingly took his hand and wiped the rest of her tears away from her eyes. '_This is why I love him… his touch…his scent… his compassion… his love…' _she thought as she swallowed hard so that she could say the last few words.

"_And with all that I am… And all that I have…__" _her voice cracked again as she felt the emotion in the words that escaped her lips_"__I honor you… With this ring__ I thee wed…"_

The pastor finished, "I now pronounce you husband and wife…"

They stood there for several silent seconds, looking eye to eye, hand to hand, and heart to heart, consumed with the love that each was giving the other. Temporarily lost in each other's gaze.

With a congratulatory smile, the pastor concluded: "Pacey you may now kiss the bride!"

Pacey didn't need to be told twice and he cupped her head with his hand and pulled her in for a warm, passionate kiss. She put her arms around his neck pulling him in as close as she could get to him, absorbing the sparks, passion, and hunger that lingered in their kiss.

Finally, the pastor announced in a thriving voice: "Ladies and gentlemen! I would now like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Pacey Witter!"

The crowd stood up and applauded as the newlyweds finally pulled apart. Pacey's face lit up as he realized they had done it… They were finally married… He offered his new wife his arm and she took it with a large grin, butterflies still buzzing in her stomach after the kiss... They walked out of the church and into a life that was completely new and full of possibility. Marriage is everlastingly and that means no looking back…


	7. Chapter 6: The Hidden Places

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or places in "Dawson's Creek"**

**A/N: Well, here it is! ****The final chapter of this story.**** I hope you have enjoyed it and I want to thank you for reading it this far. Pacey and Joey's story is far from over though, and I ****will ****continue with new plots and story lines in the continuation entitled: "From Here to Eternity". I hope you all check it out! Thanks again!**

**Chapter Six**

The Hidden Places

When the wedding party joined Pacey and Joey in the limo to go to the reception and dance, everyone began to feel loose in anticipation of what the night had in store for them.

While Pacey and Joey appeared in a trance- cuddling and gazing at each other for long periods of time, Jack and Anne grabbed the champagne and started pouring drinks for everyone.

"Pacey do you want some?" asked Jack, holding up an empty wine glass. Pacey didn't respond. He was too involved in giving Joey butterfly kisses and staring at the beautiful woman he had just married.

"Earth to PACEY!" snapped Audrey and he finally looked up. "What?!?" he snapped right back at her, wondering what could be more important than getting lost in Joey's chocolate eyes, smelling her sweet scent, tasting her tender kisses... And just like that he was gone again.

"Don't worry about it Audrey," answered Jack, "he'll come crying to us in a year, complaining how he never gets sex anymore…"

Everyone laughed at the thought and Anne turned up the music. Caught up in the atmosphere, she grabbed Dawson's hand and pulled him up to stick both of their heads out of the open sunroof. They felt the evening's cool breeze caress their faces. He seized her hand and lifted their entwined fingers up into the air, as the excitement of feeling free, overtook his body.

Dawson had a completely different personality when he was with Anne: he was more _spontaneous_, and _carefree_; two words that would have never described Dawson Leery a few months ago.

Observing the dramatic change in Dawson's personality, Audrey commented, "I really like that woman…"

"Yeah, just think of all the _drama_ we could have saved in high school if she had been around!" joked Andie as she rolled her eyes.

Jack smiled and agreed as the limo moved forward towards Boston where the reception and dance was held.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" roared the voice of the DJ at the dance, "It is my pleasure to announce that Mr. and Mrs. Witter have officially entered the building!!"

Dawson laughed, thinking about how much pleasure Pacey must be getting now, hearing his name announced over the loudspeaker as if he were a celebrity. Apparently he wasn't the only one to think that because Gretchen smirked and rolled her eyes, while Jack simply shook his head.

The wedding party was seated at a special table in the front of the room. Pacey and Joey entered and quickly took their seats at the middle of the table. The guests were served the finest foods and wasted no time in filling their empty stomachs. After the plates were carried away, Dawson stood up and tapped his wine glass with his knife, asking everyone for their attention. He cleared his throat and began the toast:

"Well here is the part of the day when I, _the best man_, get up and give a moving speech about the love, happiness, and joy shared by Pacey and Joey. I am supposed to include the tender moments and exclude any of the_ embarrassing_ ones."

He paused and stared at Pacey with a reproachful, banter. Joey picked up on this and looked at Pacey with an acquisitive raised brow.

"What?!?" snapped Pacey with a smirk, knowing very well that Dawson was referring to his bachelor party two nights ago.

Dawson smiled and shook his head, then continued,

"These two people that sit before us are my two best friends. When they first met each other, _immediately_ the sparks flew. The sparks may have flown in a different form back then, but undoubtedly they were there.

It was not an uncommon sight, back then, to see little Pacey Witter chasing little Joey Potter around the creek, trying to get dirt in her fresh ice-cream cone. But I wouldn't feel too sorry for little Joey Potter, for she learned quickly which buttons to push that drove little Pacey Witter over the edge.

It wasn't until the hormones kicked in, during those pesky teenage years, that their sparks shifted into fresh territory. Yes indeed, the teenage years brought Pacey and Joey closer together, with a tighter bond than any of us ever knew. It wasn't when I saw them _kissing_ or _groping _each other that I saw the growing devotion between them; it was when I saw the fire in their fighting; how passionate one was to get ahead of the other, to prove something that was hidden deep inside.

The secret to their relationship has always been the sparks, the sparks that were made in hidden places, afraid to completely reveal the true affection that lay beneath, but could never stop the fire that raged when these two came in close proximity.

Today, they have shown each other what was longing to come out the first day they met: they showed each other _all_ oftheir true feelings of admiration, respect, and most importantly their love for each other: the key ingredients to a building a strong fire that can create sparks along the way.

I am going to wrap up this speech by asking you all to join me in toasting to those hidden feelings and sparks that were revealed today in front of our very eyes. And to the hope that many of us can one day find a special bond that is as close as Pacey and Joey's…

To the Pacey and Joey!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The night seemed like a fairytale when the lights dimmed and the music started to play. While the staff at the Boston Bay Country Club worked hard to clear the tables from the dance floor, Pacey and Joey made their way over to the wedding cake to make the traditional first slice.

Pacey picked up a slice of cake and held it back, threatening to smear it all over Joey's face. "You wouldn't dare…" she teased in a low, taunting voice. And before he could decide, she grabbed a separate piece and covered it all over his face.

She laughed, basking in her victory, but was shocked when Pacey pulled out the front of her dress and shoved cake down her top. She winced as she felt the sticky frosting and cake run down her chest. Before she had a chance to yell at him, Pacey grabbed her, putting his arms around her and dipping her into yet another warm, sticky kiss. She licked the frosting off her lips as they parted and came back up.

"Mmmm… Not bad Pacey," she said licking more cake off his cheek.

He couldn't resist the small bit of cake that rested on the tip of her nose and he licked it off. She smiled as she looked at the playful man who had become her husband.

The liveliness didn't end with the cutting of the cake. The women soon lined up, ready to catch Joey's bouquet. She threw it high in the air, and Anne caught it while Andie lay on top of her, fighting for the symbol that meant marriage was in the near future.

Pacey most definitely had plans for the white band that Joey had placed around her thigh earlier in the day. He made her sit down on a chair in front the groomsmen and lifted the bottom of her white, ruffled dress to reveal her silky smooth legs. He found the white garner and placed his hands behind his back. He grabbed it with his teeth and slowly began to take it off. She felt the temperature rise in her body when his warm, moist mouth slowly moved down her right leg, completely removing the garner from her thigh.

He grabbed it in triumph and quickly flicked it at the men. Joey wasn't sure what Doug was going to do with the garner after he caught it, but seeing the smirk on Jack's face, she knew he wouldn't have any trouble figuring something out.

Before long, the newlyweds took over the dance floor, to traditionally dance to the first song of the evening. Pacey placed his left hand on her back and held her left hand with his right hand and they slow danced to their song.

Somehow, they always ended up lost in each other's eyes; the love and affection consuming their bodies as they touched, _especially_ when they danced.

Joey loved the warmth and safety of Pacey's left arm wrapped tightly around her waist, while his right hand delicately held her left hand. Being so close to his neck, she could smell the sweetness of his cologne mixed with his personal scent. As long as he held her close, she knew nothing could ever hurt her.

Pacey found himself irresistible to Joey's smooth skin and loved to caress her back as they danced. He loved how she relaxed in his arms as he guided her gradually across the dance floor. Her hair smelled sweet with the scent of hairspray and he pulled her closer to his body. He felt the shivers run up his spine as she placed her head on his shoulder and softly kissed his neck.

Yes, dancing was always filled with many intense emotions as the couple held each other tight. From the first time they danced, to this very moment, their dancing only magnified how close Pacey and Joey truly were.

When their song came to an end, the DJ put on some faster music and several people headed out to dance floor. Jack grabbed Doug and they got their "groove on." Gretchen and Caleb made their way out there as well, along with Audrey and Roque.

Just as Anne grabbed Dawson's hand to drag him out there to join the others, he pulled her back to him. She put her hands on his cheeks and gave him an intense, powerful kiss. When she pulled away, Dawson pulled her back in and just before their lips touched, he whispered: "Let's go for a walk." Intrigued, she followed him outside.

He took her up to the roof of the building and they looked out at the beautiful city lights that lit up Boston. They both faced the exceptional view, while Dawson put his arms around her petite stomach and chin on her shoulder. She tilted her head to the side, resting it on his cheek. Anne felt that special shiver run up her spine as it usually did when Dawson held her.

"Pacey and Joey have something special and if you promise not to tell… a particular curly-haired blonde, that just happens to be in your arms right now, had a few tears in her eyes as she watched her boyfriend give the most beautiful toast she has ever heard."

Dawson softly kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear with warm breath, "Marry me."

Those two little words caught Anne off guard. She wasn't sure if she heard correctly, so she turned around and said, "Excuse me?"

"Marry me." He repeated confidently, only this time looking into her deep blue eyes.

"You can't be serious…"

"I am."

She moved herself away from Dawson and glared at him.

"If this is some kind of joke, _Mr. Leery_, then you can take it right back and go straight to hell!" She walked passed him, angry that he would _think_ to ask her a question like that. He grabbed her arm before she reached the stairs, "I'm not joking," he pleaded and got down on one knee in front of her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!" she roared trying to pull him up from the ground.

"When I was giving the toast tonight I realized something, I don't want to suppress these spark in my stomach anymore… Everything that has been in these hidden places has surfaced when I'm with you… I want to give you everything Anne!! I feel like I can do _anything_ as long as you're here to catch me… Anne, I love you! Will you marry me?" he pleaded cradling her hand in his sweaty palms.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

After hours of dancing, Pacey and Joey got into his black jeep that read '_Just Married__'_ and headed back to their home east of Capeside to spend their first night as husband and wife.

Joey was pinned to their front door as Pacey fumbled to find his keys between hungry, lustful kisses. When he finally opened the door, the strap of her dress was already pulled down off her shoulder, revealing her smooth, delicate skin. His breath was unsteady as he felt her heart racing against his chest. They had waited so long for this moment, to finally consummate their marriage.

Joey forced herself to pull away from Pacey's addictive, sensual touch, so she could regain control while she was still able. He opened his eyes, panting, wondering what was wrong.

"I don't want to spend our first night togetherof our marriage, out here in the hallway…" she explained as she looked around.

"Well I can fix that," stated Pacey in a low seductive tone and he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, stealing kisses along the way. He gently laid her down on their beautiful king-sized bed, that was held by the frame and canopy that Pacey had built with his bare hands.

Joey gasped as she looked at the sight of the canopy around her bed. It was like being in a fairy-tale. A light-blue silk cloth was draped and tied to the four corners of the king size poster-bed.

"Pacey…" she gasped in awe, "This is beautiful… Where did you get it?"

"I made it for _us_."

She began to give him another obsessive kiss in appreciation, when she saw the quilt on the bed underneath them. "Where did you get this? I thought it was gone!" she exclaimed as warm tears fell from her eyes looking at the purple, blue, and green quilt her mother had made many, many years ago. All the sensations that had surfaced that night made it hard for her to control her emotions.

"Bessie-" he managed to get out before she pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him. He eagerly deepened their kiss.

Once again, she forced herself away from his firm body as to not lose control too soon. This time, he put his hand behind her head and tried to pull her back in, but she whispered just before their lips made contact, "I have a surprise for you too…"

She got up off of the bed and grabbed a white bag that Audrey had dropped off earlier that morning. She went into the bathroom and carefully took off her wedding dress. She pulled out a white-colored, short, silk one-piece lingerie garment from the bag and put it on. The silk covered the most intimate places on her body and draped down to her mid-thigh. She found the warming lotion that Andie had given her at her bachelorette party. Her body ached with eagerness of what the night would hold.

She peered from the bathroom in her new attire. The smell of lavender filled her senses as she saw the candles place neatly around the bed. Pacey had taken off his jacket and tie and rested on the bed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed awaiting her return.

"Well this _is_ a nice surprise," he acknowledged in a husky voice, looking her up and down. He sat up as she walked towards him seductively. He put his arms firmly around her waist and she crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. He gently started nibbling at her ear, then down to her neck. She closed her eyes and let out a satisfied moan.

She quickly worked on unbuttoning his shirt, but grew impatient so she pulled it off over his head instead. She traced her smooth hands over his bare skin. She reached for the warming lotion and put a large amount all over her hands. She began massaging his bare chest, while his hands slipped under her lingerie and trace the curves of her body. He felt the tingle on his chest as the lotion warmed his skin.

"You really did.. uh… plan this out didn't you?!" he said between moans, breathing deeply.

She felt his pants tighten a little more underneath her and began to unbutton them, to release the pressure.

He sat up and kissed her neck. He used his large hands to feel around her body. He took the lingerie off of her, needing her to be as close to him as possible…

Hardly able to contain himself, he rolled her over.

Just as she felt, they were entering a zone of no return she opened her eyes and pushed him off of her.

"I'm soo sorry Pace," she pleaded, seeing the need in his blue eyes above her. "I haven't been on the Pill for a while and I need you to grab a condom before we go too far…"

Out of breath, he looked at her with concern on his face…

"A wise woman reminded me today that it would _not be prudent_ to conceive a child until at least one year of our marriage has passed Pace," she stated, hoping she didn't kill the mood.

He sighed, but smiled and gave her a butterfly kiss. He then got up to go grab the birth control. He came back in and gave her a lustful kiss.

He tore his aching body away from her once again and asked, "Anymore problems before we continue?" She shook her head no and pulled him back down to her body.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

They gave everything they had to each other that night. The love they made fulfilled the commitments they had made earlier in the day.

That night, two souls became one in holy matrimony…

This is _just _the beginning of their story... Now that they had taken the ultimate leap, what would the fates have in store for their future? Would they be strong enough to handle the bumps in the road? Would they stay true to their vows? These questions could only be answered with time, but for now, love was the only thing that this couple needed to survive…

**A/N:**** Don't forget that comments are always welcome, good or bad…**** And don't forget to check out "From Here to Eternity," to see what happens when they wake up the next ****morning :D**


End file.
